Spot's New Masterpiece
Spot's New Masterpiece is the ninth episode of Season 2 of the Lalaloopsy™ TV Series. It is the thirty-fifth episode overall. About Spot sculpts a new Lala out of white clay, which magically comes to life. She gives her the name Squiggles, but Squiggles soon tries to be like the other girls she meets so they will like her. Forest tries to tap a tree that seems untappable. Summary The episode starts off at Spot's house, where she is making a figure out of white clay for her upcoming art show. She then decides to smooth out the skin when someone taps her on the shoulder. It is not Zebra. The figure behind her is moving. The figure taps her again. She wonder if it could be the figure that is tapping her. She thinks it's just her imagination. The figure moves and Spot gets scared. The figure is alive! The figure even realizes it! Spot introduces herself to the figure and asks for her name. The figure says she doesn't have one. Spot then decides to call her Squiggles. Spot wants to introduce Squiggles to her friends when she hears laughing outside. She then calls Berry, Bea, and Mittens to meet her. Spot wants Squiggles to talk to them, but she is standing like a statue. The others make fun of her for thinking that Squiggles is real and they leave. Meanwhile, Forest is in the woods, about to tap a tree for syrup. When he does so, the faucet won't go into the tree. He then decides to give it a harder whack. But the faucet still won't go in. He then decides to get some rope. Back at Spot's house, Squiggles apologizes for not talking to Spot's friends, and wishes she was more like her. Spot gives her a paint palette and she paints her clothes and hair exactly like Spot. All she needs now is a pet. Squiggles wants a pet butterfly, so she makes one out of clay. She wants to paint it, but Butterfly doesn't want to be painted. Spot points out how Butterfly and Zebra are already friends. Squiggles wants to make another friend (out of clay), but Spot tells her that making friends is becoming friends, not creating them. Spot sees the mean girls from before and makes a second attempt to prove that Squiggles is real by inviting them to meet her again, but they still make fun of her for believing that Squiggles is real. But they see her greeting them and waving. Haha in their faces! Mittens points out how Squiggles looks like Spot, and asks her if she likes sledding. Squiggles is not sure, so she asks Mittens if she likes sledding, she says yes, so Squiggles likes it too. Berry asks her what her favorite food is, Squiggles asks her, Berry says pancakes, so Squiggles likes it too. Bea asks her if she likes reading books, Squiggles asks her, she says yes, so Squiggles likes it too. The girls notice how they have so much in common with Squiggles, and hope she can stay in Lalaloopsy Land. Spot says she will, and that she will be sculpting a clay house for her. Mittens wants Squiggles to go sledding with her, and she agrees. Berry wants Squiggles to make pancakes with her, and she agrees. Bea wants Squiggles to read books with her, and she agrees, but she wants to talk in private with Spot. Spot points out how Squiggles has so many friends now, but Squiggles has a hard time deciding who to choose, and she does not want hurt the girls' feelings. Back in the woods, Beaver is pulling on a rope, which is connected to Forest and the tree. He then pulls on it, which sends Forest flying through the air, but he gets himself all tied up. Squiggles still has hard time deciding who's house to go to, but Spot informs her that she does not have to choose one friend over another, and that she can spend a little time with each one. Everyone in Lalaloopsy Land is friends with everyone else. Mittens wants Squiggles to go to her house first, since the snow is perfect today. At Mittens' house, Squiggles thinks it would be rude to be painted as Spot when at Mittens' house, so she paints herself all white again. Mittens takes her to see a surprise, which is an extra sled just for her, since Squiggles said that she loved sledding. Squiggles reluctantly decides to go with her while the pets make snow hats. When they go sledding, Squiggles doesn't like it at all. It's scary, fast, and cold. She then flies off of her sled. Mittens goes looking for her. She finds her lying in the snow, and asks her if she is okay. Being new to the world, she is Squiggles, not Okay. Mittens then asks her if she is hurt. Squiggles is not hurt, but she is cold. Mittens takes her inside to knit a scarf. When they are inside, Mittens asks Squiggles what her favorite color is, and once again Squiggles asks her what her favorite color is. Mittens' favorite color is light blue. Squiggles once again lies that her favorite color is light blue, too. It's amazing how they have so many things in common. So she knits her a light blue scarf, but Squiggles secretly likes something else. Mittens says she'll knit something to match Squiggles' scarf. She knits her mittens. When she presents them to Squiggles, Squiggles says that she is Squiggles, and Mittens is Mittens. Mittens explains that her NAME is Mittens, and they ARE mittens for her. Squiggles paints her clothes and hair, this time like Mittens. Mittens wants to go sledding again, but it is Berry's turn to be with Squiggles. Mittens says they'll have to go sledding next time. Squiggles asks if she can leave her mittens and scarf and pick them up later. Mittens says she can, and she leaves. In the woods, Forest tries to think of an idea to tap the tree. Beaver carves a pretend girl companion, and suddenly Forest gets an idea. Beaver is in a showdown with the tree, and gnaws through it rapidly, but he is overdoing it. When Beaver stops, they didn't tap the tree. He's going to need a bigger mallet, and so Beaver carves a giant one. At Berry's house, Squiggles paints her clothes and hair, this time like Berry. It's time for breakfast, and she hopes Squiggles brought an appetite. Squiggles didn't know she was supposed to bring anything. Berry means that she hopes that Squiggles is hungry, because she just cooked a bunch of pancakes. Berry then tells her to eat up, but Squiggles would rather eat down. When Squiggles eats the pancake, she doesn't like it, but she doesn't tell Berry, and gives the rest to Butterfly. Berry notices how Squiggles ate so fast, so she cooks up some more pancakes. Squiggles notices how Berry is so good at flipping pancakes, and wishes she was too. Squiggles, out of curiosity, inadvertently opens a bag of flour, after which she apologizes to Berry. But Berry says that a mess is a sign that she is a good cook. It is now Bea's turn to be with Squiggles. Beaver finally finishes making the giant mallet, and Forest attempts to tap the tree with it, but the giant mallet is too heavy for him. At Bea's house, Squiggles repaints herself all white again. Bea's house is a disaster, so she asks Squiggles to help her reshelf the books, and Squiggles once again agrees. She them groans at how Butterfly can easily make friends without even trying to. Bea ignores her and takes a mile a minute telling Squiggles which books go where. She gets confused, so she sets them aside. Owl bumps into a book on the top shelf, and Squiggles likes the pictures inside. Bea thinks Squiggles loves being a librarian as much as she does, and decides to read books with her. Squiggles paints her clothes and hair, this time like Bea. Squiggles says her favorite books are the ones with covers and pages, which pretty much all books have. Bea's favorite books are about books, so she pulls out a book called The Big Book of Books. The book explains where books about different things are located in the library. Squiggles finds it very boring, so she falls asleep until she once again says that she loved it. Boring Bea is about to read more until Spot comes in, announcing that she has just finished Squiggles' clay house. Forest is driving a truck with the mallet tied to it so when he taps it, loads of syrup will come out, but once again, he fails to tap the tree. Forest simply states that the tree is just untappable. When Spot reveals to Squiggles her house, the house is decorated with a bunch of colors, but Squiggles says she likes it. The inside is colorful too. It's then Bea, Berry, and Mittens come with gifts for Squiggles. Light blue blankets, pancakes, and books. Spot, Berry, Bea, and Mittens leave. Squiggles really doesn't like the stuff that she said she did, because she wanted to fit in. She then decides to take a walk to get her mind off of the girls. In the woods, Squiggles sits beside the tree that Forest couldn't tap. Squiggles asks what is wrong with it, and Forest explains that he couldn't get syrup out of it. After meeting each other, Squiggles says she needed to escape from everyone because she didn't like the things they had to offer. Forest asks why they would do such a thing. Squiggles says that she lied about liking all those things in order to fit in with the other children. Forest says that she needs to be herself. He likes tapping trees, but he points out the one that couldn't be tapped. Squiggles thinks the tree doesn't want to be tapped, it prefers to provide shade for the kids of Lalaloopsy Land. She then wants to go back home, but she doesn't remember the way, so Forest takes her back, and decides to leave the tree alone. Back at Squiggles' house, she invites the girls to say that she lied the whole time about liking the things they liked so she would fit in. The girls are not angry with her and want her to like her own things, but Squiggles doesn't know what she likes, so they invite her one by one to discover what she really likes. She likes plain waffles with strawberries, an orange and green scarf, and books with pictures in them. Spot then takes off the colors of her house, so Squiggles can paint her house however she likes. She thanks everyone for learning what she liked, and finally learns her lesson. The episode ends with the five all sharing a laugh. Characters *Spot Splatter Splash *Squiggles N' Shapes *Bea Spells-a-Lot *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff *Berry Jars 'N' Jam *Forest Evergreen Locations *Spot's house *Squiggles' house *Bea's library *Mittens' house *Sunny and Berry's farm Trivia/Goofs *The episode title is the name of one of Spot's mini editions. *Blossom's tree album from the webisode Timber is present in Bea's house. *Bea says her favorite book is about books, but in By the Book, her favorite book is The Rip-Roaring Adventures of Bella Star and the Curly Kid. *When Squiggles met Forest, he didn't seem to notice that she was a living sculpture. Gallery Spot's New Masterpiece.png LL Dot MP.jpg SNAG_Program-0003.png S2 E9 all alone with Forest.png LL NPM spot.jpg S2 E9 Forest and Squiggles.png S2 E9 Squiggles' living room.png S2 E9 Polar Bear.png Category:Animated Category:Cartoon Category:Episodes Category:No Summaries Category:Un-Finished Summaries Category:Season 2